Talk:Swiss Army Rainbow
if Eternity gets deflagged... surely enchant artefact/land would sort that?... Also, isnt steal useful against aether locks too?. on a side note, im pretty sure that if you really wanted, you could 'buff' your monsters out of the danger zone if you really wanted, as for dragons....... usually maxwells demon can handle that Eternity does get deflagged every now and again, but it's less of a problem than you'd think. The only decks which run deflag over steal in my experience are mono-fire, and this deck will probably lose to them anyway. Enchant Artefact would be an excellent solution except that the deck is extremely card-tight so wasting a slot on something which is only going to be useful in one out of ten games (and even then may not help) isn't really helpful. Steal is indeed extremely helpful against aether locks (and many other things besides), which is why I've added a fourth. Maxwell's demon isn't a bad idea; I initially didn't consider it because paradox is also an entropy ability (the five entropy cost to summon the demon is quite high already), but the active ability may make it better than lycanthrope. I'll experiment. -- 10:00, 24 August 2009 (UTC) My Tinkerings I looked at your deck and I really loved it, but my OCD-ish nature forced me to tinker around with it. Here's my current decklist: Quantum Pillar x10 - Nova x6 - 1 Graviton Fire Eater - 1 Graboid - 1 Forest Spirit - 1 Druidic Staff - 1 Empathic Bond - 1 Rain of Fire 1 Lava Golem - 1 Chrysaora - 1 Ice Shield - 1 Purify - 1 Golden Dragon - 1 Pegasus - 1 Firefly Queen - 1 Anubis - 1 Parasite - 4 Steal Import code (Partially UPed, sorry Lemoinem (talk) 23:51, October 26, 2012 (UTC)): 4vj 4vj 4vj 4vj 4vj 4vj 5c1 5c5 5i5 5ia 5rn 5up 6qq 6qq 6qq 6qq 6qq 6qq 6qq 6qq 6qq 6qq 6rn 74e 77g 7am 7do 7dq 7gp 7jr 7n3 7t7 7t9 7t9 7t9 8ps The main changes I made are with defense and healing. The deck is pretty self-explanatory. I just swapped out a second Rain of Fire for the one Pegasus, so I don't actually know how that's gonna work out. For the most part I've had success with this deck. The biggest helpful change was the Rain of Fire just to cover the Oty weakness, and the Empathic Bond for the Firefly spawn. I'll continue to fool around, but I've had alot of progress with this particular main set-up. I would personally just replace Graviton Firemaster with an Oty, it makes use of the tons of gravity quantas you will probably get.Moneypony 02:45, February 19, 2010 (UTC) For those who are unable to afford 30 ellite creatures, i made a version of the deck which has been very effective for me. wind mark (had alot of trouble getting queen out when i played original version) 11 pillars, 6 nova, oty, graboid, forest spirit, fire spirit, mind flayer, firefly queen, unstable gas, fog shield, parasite, 3 steal. the unstable gas helps with decking because it finishes the game alot faster (not against gods) i have lost maybe 1 out of 30 elder battles and 50% pvp. i may remove fog shield for something else. in general if you want to modify the deck or add in one or two big cards change the mark to that color it works very well. i fiddled with gravity at first cuz oty needs 5 to get started, but then i moved on to air which has worked well. in general i just tried to drive down the cost of creatures because i dont have supernovas. from anonymous A suggestion, you might wanna update the screenshot. the cost of lava golem and graviton changed to 5 and 2, respectively. About this Deck I switched from SG GodKiller to that one to have a little change. Although this deck works fairly well against Half-Blood, I have a lot of difficulties with it against False God. After a few games, I found out why: FGs usually needs about 7 turns to kill you, but this deck needs around 14 turns to kill a FG. Although the damage rate is about the same as your opponent's, they have TWICE your HP to start with. So that's actually far from enough (let alone decks with shields or Creature control which will EM you every other day). Since the deck doesn't have any defense or bufs cards (except Mind Flayer and Bloodsucker which are pretty mild defenses and usually taken out fast enough), the strategy is simple: Hit strong, fast and early. That's an all out attack Deck: Don't wait after any quanta, if you can play a card or ability, DO IT, any damage you do now is more important than waiting to play a card that's in your hard. There is no long term strategy with this deck, by the time you have the quanta to play you trump card, the game will be already over. Unless very special case you'll see fast enough, the only card/ability you can end up delaying are Pegasus' Dive (If there is a Phase shield or bones against you) or Steals. Think about optimizing you Bloodsucker's Infect too: If a creature has 4 HP and 2 poisons, it doesn't need any more. It's going to go away in 2 turns whatever you do. I usually like to put 1 or 2 poisons on Big (strong damage) Creatures and then go to killing small creature that way, it will help you survive by reducing the amount of damage even if of a small amount. You HAVE to hit the FG with 200 damage points (without taking into account healing/vampires) before they do anything. In most game this will be completely impossible. Even with my best draw I never won in less than 10 turns against FGs. So you need a weak/slow starting one without any kind of control. I'll try the "Tinkering" version and update this, but I definitely don't recommend this deck against Fake God with the current AI and FG Decks (as of 1.31)... It's a very good Half-Blood Grinding Deck though. Lemoinem (talk) 11:02, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Ok, my first impressions about the "Tinkering" version: Much more interesting! However, I switched the Golden Dragon for a Purple one: nothing else is using Entropy quantum, unlike Light quantums which are also used for the Pegasus, and it's cheaper. Of course the down-side is that it's vulnerable to Paradoxes. However, I'm still using it quite rarely. This new version is much more balanced but also much more subtle. I'm still not sure what is the right trade-off to switch from short to long term strategies, and since there is no drawing machinery in it, it's a bit of a gamble. However, If we could fine a few guidelines and explicit some of the potential combos in the deck, it could be a very interesting one. Not really a FG Grinder, but definitely a very interesting one for people eager to try a more subtle and fun deck. To be continued with more insight on how to use the deck, but for the mean time, I feel that I'm not a keen enough tactitian to get a good knack out of it. Lemoinem (talk) 22:44, October 30, 2012 (UTC)